If You Put a Ravenclaw in a TARDIS
by DrakeLayne
Summary: Felicity is a girl who has given up the magical world. The Doctor is a lonely and slightly eccentric man, traversing the stars alone for the better part of the past few hundred years. On a certain day, they meet. Prepare yourself for the journey of a lifetime (or 12). Rated T just in case.


A/N: This is the first crossover I've written, so I've decided to give it a go at combining my two favourite universes. This is actually my second fanfiction account, I had an account back in 2012 and 2013, which I abandoned. However, I've gotten back into writing, and as I've forgotten the details to my old account, I've now made this new one. I hope you guys like the story, and please review, especially if you find any problems you would like to give constructive criticism for. Also, if you have any ideas for planets or creatures you would like to see, don't hold back. :)

On another note, I have decided to make this a bit AU, where the Doctor has not had any companions in a few hundred years.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Doctor Who, or any of the worlds/places from canon (including such places as Hogwarts, Gallifrey, or Raxacoricofallapatorius), nor do I intend to make a claim on them. They belong to JK Rowling and BBC.

If You Put a Ravenclaw in a TARDIS

Chapter 1

Felicity sighed as she closed her new locker. She had sworn she would be done with magic. She had hoped that she might have better luck back here, in the muggle world. Alas, it was just as bad here. Well, at least here her classmates couldn't send spells at her back when she turned it.

As she turned to walk down the hall, she was acquainted with a large green slushy. Oh well, so much for general safety. The jocks walked away, guffawing, with a high five here and there. Holding back tears, she ran to the bathroom to clean herself off. Checking her books first to make sure there was no damage, she grabbed some paper towels, and dried off her face, shaking out her rusty bronze hair.

She glanced at her watch, the little snitch flying around its edge, a small, sad smile graced her face for a moment. There it was, that little twinge of longing. A deep desire to be part of something special once again.

She shook her head, she was going to be late to her last class of the day, Astronomy. She gathered herself up and hurried down to the Science wing, arriving just a few moments before the bell rang. Well, at least she wasn't late.

As she sat down by herself, she took out her textbook and flipped to page 394. She finished a good 15 minutes before the rest of the class, so she read on, she already knew most of this stuff anyway. Anyone who knew Felicity could tell you with good authority that she was most definitely a nerd of astronomical proportions.

"Miss Layne. Miss Layne!" Felicity started, coming out of her trance-like state.

"Sorry Sir, I was just finishing Chapter 20, the study on black holes really is fascinating." She grinned, looking slightly sheepish. From the back of the class she heard stifled laughter. She spun around, but the room was quiet.

"Miss Layne, while I do appreciate your enthusiasm, please try to stay with the rest of the class." The teacher spoke with a kind tone, but the words stung a little. She had heard them far too many times. There it was again. Stifled laughter. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it this time, a couple girls. Their heads close together, their hands were covering their mouths, exchanging whispers.

Felicity hung her head as she left school that day, the experience had been repeated in most of her other classes, and by the end of the day, she was starting to wonder if leaving the magical world behind had been entirely the right choice. At least in the magical world she was considered an adult, as she had turned 17 just this past summer.

As she slowly walked down the street, she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice a rustle in the bushes to her left. Suddenly, a huge jungle cat burst out of the shrubbery. Not even paying any attention to her, the large purplish feline ran straight past her.

A few moments later, a man in a bowtie rushed past her, a large, glowing collar in his hand. "Wait! Come back! I'm only trying to help!" he called out as he chased after the cat. Felicity stopped in her tracks and stared at the spot in the trees where the man had just disappeared into. She hesitated for a split second and then quickly followed after him.

After a fast paced chase through the forest, she stumbled into a clearing, just in time to see a long tail flick as it went through a bluish green portal. The man with the bowtie stood hunched over in the middle of the clearing, hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked loudly.

The man spun around, a small metal wand in his hand, the tip glowing. Upon seeing her standing there, he relaxed slightly, letting his hand drop. "Ah, hello there, I'm The Doctor, and you might want to run." he said as the portal's light began to grow brighter. "He'll be back soon, and probably with friends."

"But wait, how do you have a metal wand?" she asked with a puzzled look at the small device.

"Oh, this? Most definitely not a wand, it's a sonic screwdriver. Ah, that means…" he glanced at the portal, which was now starting to pulse. "You'll be a witch then."

"How did you know, are you a wizard?" That portal was starting to look awfully dangerous.

"No time for explanations at the moment! We need to run now!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the portal which was now growing larger, as if to accommodate to a larger amount of creatures entering soon. She shook herself out of her momentary stupor.

"Ok, right, let's get out of here!" She turned and they ran.

As they reached the edge of the tree line, they heard yowls behind them. They quickened their pace, until they burst out of the forest at breakneck speed, heading towards a blue phone booth.

"Why on Earth are we heading for that phone box?" Felicity called over the wind.

"You'll see in just a minute!" the Doctor said, grinning like a madman.

They barely slowed down as they reached it, and the Doctor shoved a key into the lock, turned it, and pushed the doors open, revealing the console room. The two hurried in and the Doctor turned, closing the doors behind them.

"Huh, undetectable extension charm?" Felicity asked, marveling at the complex machinery at the centre console. She bounced up the stairs, circling it, examining the controls.

"No, not quite. More like… a small pocket universe, the door being the gateway. This is the TARDIS, she's my ship. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor explained, grinning once again.

"So is this a time machine then?" Felicity asked, looking around.

"Always did like you magical folks. You're quick to pick up on things. Did you go to Hogwarts then? I imagine you were in Ravenclaw."

Felicity's face fell for a moment. "Well, I used to… but I suppose they didn't like a muggleborn being far smarter than they were. Long story short I've given up on the magical world. I mean, I miss the magic and adventure, but I certainly don't miss the people."

"Well they're being ridiculous, they were most likely jealous and trying to compensate for it with their own prejudices." The Doctor looked thoughtful for a second. "You know what? You could come with me, it does get rather lonely traveling space and time all by yourself." He said with a smile. "Not to mention, there's plenty of adventure and you get the whole universe as your backyard."

She gave him a huge grin, and ran up to the console. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

"Allons-y!"

 _A/N: Thanks for reading guys! :P I'm going to try to post 1-2 chapters each week, although that number may go down a little once school starts. (I still have to edit/revise HypocriticalHypo's story as well)._


End file.
